ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS2E1 Outbreak
Outbreak is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In the Null Void, the Nemetrix is glitching. Buglizard quickly turns into Francis, then Mucilator, then Terroranchula, then Slamworm, as Malware yells at Dr. Psychobos for not fixing the Nemetrix. Psychobos says that the piece he needs is in the Omnitrix. Khyber volunteers to retrieve it, but Malware says that his pursuit of Ben as a trophy has clouded his pursuit of their goals. As they talk, Khyber subdues Crabdozer. Psychobos says that he will get the part himself. He flies his ship to the Bellwood Plumber Base, bringing several pieces of cargo. Rook and Wildvine are training in the base. Rook dodges Wildvine's vines as Rook says that Wildvine shouldn't have used the Omnitrix. Wildvine turns into Humungousaur and tells Rook that he uses the Omnitrix to win. Rook asks what happens if the Omnitrix fails. Humungousaur turns into Ben and says that the Omnitrix never fails, but Max sides with Rook from above. Ben says that he needs a break and goes to get a snack. While he is looking, an alarm sounds. Ben and Rook rush to where robotic snakes are fighting the Plumbers. Ben tries to transform, but Psychobos grabs his arm and takes a piece of the Omnitrix. Despite Rook's efforts, Psychobos escapes. Ben tries to transform again, but the Omnitrix glitches, turning Rook into Upchuck. Blukic and Driba bring ammo to the Plumbers. Ben tells Rook to fight, but Rook cannot fight as Upchuck. The snakes are destroyed as Blukic and Driba examine the Omnitrix. It releases an energy blast, transforming Liam into Humungousaur, Fistina into Upgrade, and Psyphon into Heatblast. As it turns Bubble Helmet into Shocksquatch, the others break him out of his cell. The security grids in the base are offline. Blukic and Driba finish their work on the Omnitrix, but they turn Ben into Walkatrout, a tiny blue fish. They say that there is a piece missing, which Walkatrout says was taken by Psychobos. They tell Walkatrout that they have no way of knowing which piece was taken. Rook arrives and tells them to contact Azmuth, but communications in the base are down. Suddenly, Liam, Bubble Helmet and Fistina burst through the floor and attack the Plumbers. Rook joins the battle, but is ineffective. Liam attacks Walkatrout and grabs him. He tries to eat him, but Walkatrout slips out of his hands. The gang is defeating the Plumbers, so Walkatrout tells Rook to use Upchuck's powers. Rook eats some nearby debris and blasts the gang, causing them to retreat. Walkatrout tries to follow, but Rook stops him. Blukic and Driba say that without the Omnitrix, Ben's aliens' powers are gone. Rook says that he is taking a team after the gang without Walkatrout. Underground, Psyphon says that the attack was a diversion and opens a Null Void portal. He opens a video screen and tells the Plumbers that if they don't free him and his minions, he will suck all of Bellwood into the Null Void. As Rook assembles his team, Blukic and Driba put a piece into the Omnitrix, turning Walkatrout into Pesky Dust, a pretty fairy. Pesky Dust tells Rook that he is going with them, but Rook refuses. Blukic and Driba try another component, turning Pesky Dust into Molestache, a gopher with a mustache. Molestache says that he is useless, offending Gerry, a Plumber of the same species. One more piece turns Molestache into The Worst, a fat yellow blob. The Worst says that he is the worst alien yet. The Worst convinces Rook to let him come by saying that he knows his aliens' weaknesses, which Driba says was smart. The Worst says that they can close the Null Void portal by cutting off the base's power, then take out the gang. The Plumbers shut down the power core, closing the portal - and the security system. The gang arrives and thanks them. The Plumbers attack them. The Worst tells them to insulate Bubble Helmet and magnetize Fistina, neutralizing them. Liam grabs The Worst and throws him. Psyphon and Liam corner The Worst, ready to get their revenge, but are blaste away by Rook. Blukic and Driba ut another piece into the Omnitrix, turning The Worst into Ben and everyone else back to normal. In the process, Liam's DNA is sampled, so Ben turns into Kickin' Hawk. Kickin' Hawk fights Liam, quickly defeating him. Later, the security system is turned back on and the gang is arrested. Rook is proud of his team for defeating them. In the Null Void, Psychobos put the piece of the Omnitrix he stole into the Nemetrix, turning Crabdozer into Francis. Malware is angry that Psychobos didn't take his chance to kill Ben, but Psychobos says that their real goal is Azmuth, and that Ben is inconsequential. Impact *Ben transforms into Kickin' Hawk, Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Molestache, and The Worst for the first time *Ben transforms into Wildvine for the first time in Omniverse *Dr. Psychobos meets Ben Wildvine OV I.PNG|Teen Wildvine|link=Wildvine Walkatrout.PNG|Walkatrout|link=Walkatrout Pesky Dust.PNG|Pesky Dust|link=Pesky Dust Molestache.PNG|Molestache|link=Molestache The Worst.PNG|The Worst|link=The Worst Kickin' Hawk.PNG|Kickin' Hawk|link=Kickin' Hawk Characters Characters *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Plumbers *Driba *Blukic *Gerry Villains *Malware *Francis *Khyber *Dr. Psychobos *Psychobos's Creatures *Liam *Fistina *Psyphon *Bubble Helmet Aliens *Wildvine *Humungousaur *Upchuck (Rook) *Humungousaur (Liam) *Upgrade (Fistina) *Heatblast (Psyphon) *Shocksquatch (Bubble Helmet) *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin' Hawk Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Slamworm *Crabdozer Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Khyber Arc Category:Malware Arc